This grant develops an evidence-based, internet-based, depression care resource for consumers and providers, based at the medical school of a minority serving institution, Charles Drew University of Medicine and Science. This internet-based resource has been developed through a transparent, multi-stakeholder partnership that comprises consumer, community members, Los Angeles County, community safety net healthcare providers, mental health agencies, social service agencies (homeless shelters, senior centers, food banks, employment assistance centers), substance use agencies, and churches supported through the an NIMH funded study, Community Partners in Care (5R01MH078853). Both the current NIMH funded study and other depression care materials have been developed over a period of 20 years (Partners in Care, We Care and Witness for Wellness). Our partnership has been essential to adapting these resources for community settings in the current grant, Community Partners in Care and will continue to be essential in assuring that the products of this grant remain relevant and usable for all our stakeholders. This proposal builds upon nearly a decade of partnerships between Charles Drew University of Medicine and Science, UCLA, Healthy African American Families, QueensCare Health and Faith Partnership, and the Los Angeles Biomed Research Institute at Harbor-UCLA Medical Center to build and disseminate science to eliminate health disparities through partnered research and dissemination efforts.